Weasley Power
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Fred and George have been attacked and are being held hostage in their shop and it's up to Ron to free them!


Ron had finished getting dressed; he still had the enormous shock and surprise of Dumbledore's death to deal with as well as the rise of the dark lord. He saw the front room of the headquarters of the order was extremely crowded, more so than usual. Mr. Weasley had brought the order Molly Weasley was making the order some tea. Bill and Charlie were taking Ginny to a safe house in the country side for the summer and Fred and George were still at their new shop. Bill glanced at Ron then picked up Ron's broom and handed it to him.

"What's this for?" Ron asked suddenly. Bill turned back around.

"You need to stay with Fred and George" He ordered him. Ron sighed.

"Why?

"Because the rest of us are busy and besides we haven't heard from them in a while" Ron sighed and walked outside.

He kicked off from the ground and started flying to Fred and George's shop. Upon arrival he noticed everything was a lot worse than before. He ran to his brothers' shop and opened the door, leaving his broom under the window and out of sight. The room was so dark and dull, as if all the life from the shop had just been sucked away!

"Fred? George?" He called out but got no response.

He looked up the stairs; he expected to find them in their office. He slowly walked up the odd staircase and reached the top. He heard something he stopped at the end of the corridor; he looked down and saw two wands. These wands belonged to Fred and George _oh-no _he thought, _what could possibly have gone wrong?_ He picked them up and placed them in his pocket that is when he heard something again this time it was more clear and easier to hear. He could hear a diabolical laugh followed by two faint groans. He walked up the corridor and pushed the door to the office open just enough to see what was happening in the room.

Three death eaters stood together wands at the ready. Ron noticed one death eater move aside, it was at this point he saw his brothers. They were both tied up, they were sat on two chairs with their backs to each other they were tied together tightly with the aid of a thick strong rope. They looked angry, scared and a bit injured. What would the death eaters possibly want with them?

"The dark lord shall be pleased" One death eater said while removing his hood, the death eater that spoke was none other than Lucius Malfoy the twins let out as gasp.

"You!" Spat out George. Lucius looked down at them both smiling wickedly.

"What do you want with us?" Fred asked his tone of voice somewhere between fear, concern and anger.

"Isn't it obvious, you two are friends with Potter once he hears we've captured you he is sure to come and find you and the minute he does we take him away to the dark lord and let him deal with Potter for himself"

Fred and George tried to free themselves from the ropes there was no way they were going to let Lucius and the death eaters take Harry away. The others in the room just laughed at the boys attempt to escape. Ron would have cast a spell on the death eaters there and then but he couldn't not right now that is, there were too many for him to take down at once.

"Keep an eye on them!" Lucius ordered, two death eaters followed while one stayed behind. The death eater kept his wand on the boys but moved to sit down on the office chair beside him.

"Now what do we do?" Fred whispered to George.

"I don't know, we don't have our wands" George replied quietly. Ron needed a plan how would he be able to free his brothers with a death eater watching their every move? Surely if he went in and took the death eater down with any kind of spell Lucius and the remaining death eaters would come in and stop them from leaving. That's when he got an idea, he'd mainly learned the spell from Hermione, after she had used it on Neville in their first year, he still found it creepy but it was his and his brothers' only hope. He pushed the door open more and the three people in the room turned to face the door but couldn't see anyone. Ron was hiding around the corner when the death eater poked his head out of the door,

"Petrificus Totalus!" With that the death eater fell backwards leaving a rather shocked Fred and George to wonder just who or what had cast that spell. Ron walked through the door looking triumphant with what he'd just done Fred and George smiled and were about to speak when Ron signalled them to be quiet, they started whispering instead as Ron ran around the body and started undoing the ropes.

"What're you doing here?" George whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He whispered back, not once pulling his gaze from the ropes.

"No, Ron" Fred started "He meant how did you know we were in trouble?" Ron succeeded in undoing the ropes and handed the twins their wands.

"I didn't, Bill told me he hadn't heard from you in a while and I had to check on you, plus our family needs to stay together" Ron whispered to them. Fred and George smiled and patted Ron on the back. "C'mon let's get back to the burrow"

"STOP!" Screamed the death eater that had been knocked out by Ron, with that the other two death eaters ran into the room with Lucius, wands at the ready.

#### Back at the burrow ####

"Come on Ginny we need to go!" Bill ordered,

"No!" Ginny pulled out of their grasp. "Something isn't right!" Ever since Ron left that morning Ginny has had a strong feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. She ran to the Weasley family clock and gasped in horror.

"Gin what is it?" Bill and Charlie called in unison.

"It's Fred, George and Ron they need our help!" She said nervously, never pulling her gaze from the family clocks terrible truth. The boys ran over and so did Molly and Arthur. The three brothers' faces were set on the sign that said _"Danger!" _

"Alright, Bill, Charlie my car is out front, they'll be at their shop hurry!" Bill and Charlie ran to the front garden to fetch the car.

"I'm going to! If I can fight in Dumbledore's Army I can help my brothers! Need I remind you I already fought death eaters off with the order!" Arthur did not like the idea, but it was true she was a genius with a wand so he had to allow it. Ginny ran to the front with her brothers and climbed in the back seat. The car took off.

##### Back at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes #####

Fred and George pushed Ron behind them; they needed to protect their younger brother.

"Well, well, well isn't this sweet the twins protecting their youngest brother, when they know there is no use!" Lucius tried to convince them that no matter how hard they fought they would still lose. Fred and George said nothing they merely glared at the blonde haired death eater who stood before them. Lucius raised his wand so he had a clear shot at all three boys and called out.

"CRUCIO!" but before he had the chance to bring any kind of harm to them, Ron stepped forward and yelled.

"Protego!" The charm resulted in Lucius being hit by his own curse. With him down they thought they could make a break for it but they were sadly mistaken as when they got to the door, five more death eaters were awaiting them. They backed away from them and ended up cornered.

"Oh great! Now what?" Fred said, holding Ron's shoulder in attempt to pull him out of harm's way if a sudden spell rushed towards them.

"No idea," Said George. "Ron any inspiration?" Ron shook his head.

"Not a clue!" The death eaters' wands were raised high and Fred and George hugged their younger brother close in an attempt to protect him. But suddenly,

"Stupefy!" three voices called out in unison, the death eaters fell to the floor and reviled the three who had knocked their enemies out. It was Bill, Charlie and Ginny! The twins and Ron ran over to join them and together they all ran out of the building, when the death eaters and Lucius followed them outside, Ginny threw one of her famous- yet deadly- hex's at them and they all flew through the air and landed down the street from them.

"Well let's go!" Said Ginny.

"Er, wait one second" Fred said with a mischievous smile, George caught on and they turned to Malfoy and cast a spell on him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Malfoy levitated in the air then the twins allowed him to drop into a nearby rubbish bin, the twins brothers and sister roared with laughter and everyone high fived each other. "And that's how to do deal with rubbish!" They sang together then left, yet another Weasley victory!

**A/N: Oh, come on I had to do it, it's my little plot bunnies whispering ideas to me at night, you all know what I mean plot bunnies visit you too. Ok the review button is down below, you know what to do!**


End file.
